A media recorder may be used to record media content and later playback the media content on a flexible schedule. Scheduled programming may be recorded via the media recorder and viewed when convenient. The media recorder may include functionality for recording media content, managing recorded media content, and playing recorded media content to a display device. The media recorder may include functionality that displays a representation of the recording space of the media recorder. The representation may be a bar chart that shows a first bar that represents available recording space and a second bar that represents media content recorded by the media recorder.